Perfection
by yourbrainversusmytractorbeam
Summary: Because we know, at any moment, they could find out, and this little miracle--this thing we've found between us-- this thing that's come to mean everything to me--could end. sasu/saku
1. Chapter 1

Oneshot:

Oneshot: Perfection

Summary: Because we know, at any moment, they could find out, and this little miracle-- this thing we've found between us-- this thing that's come to mean _everything_ to me-- could end.

Song: Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday

_'You've got this new head filled up with smoke__  
__I've got my veins all tangled close__  
__To the jukebox bars you frequent__  
__The safest place to hide__  
__A long night spent with your most obvious weakness__  
__You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want__  
__'Cause you are everything I'm not…'_

_xxxxx_

"Angel…" I hear him say, ever so quietly, like he thinks I won't hear. But I always do, when he says things like that, calls me things like his angel—and my heart always speeds up in its uneven pace—all because of him.

His fingertips are sliding down the side of my face, from my temple to my jaw, and I can feel his dark, dark eyes watching me.

So I shift closer to him, until our bodies are so close I can feel his heart beating the same unsteady rhythm as mine and our limbs are all tangled up together under the sheets. And I know he doesn't mind me being this close because of the way his arms are wrapping around me are tightening their hold and his head is bending to burry itself in my hair.

I love laying like this with him, whether its just after what just happened, skin against skin, or if we just feel like laying there together, clothes on, not even attempting to do anything else.

But most of the time, it's like this. His cool skin against my warm skin, while we are catching our breath, the sweat fading, not willing to move completely away form each other.

Because we know, at any moment, they could find out, and this little miracle-- this thing we've found between us-- this thing that's come to mean _everything_ to me-- could end.

Small tears are forming at the corners of my eyes at the thought-- the thought of losing this-- losing him. And he can see it, the tears, and he knows exactly what I'm thinking, despite us being so opposite, and the next thing I know he's wiping them away with his hands and kissing the top of my head, telling me it's going to be okay.

But both of us know-- there's no way this could end well.

Because fairytales are only in books and happily- ever- afters aren't made for him and me.

I remember when he told me. I didn't expect it at all-- didn't think he felt the same way I did. But apparently he did-- he felt something at least-- because he found me in the hallway that day while our parents were in that meeting (_yellingmatch)_ and walked up to me, looked me in the eye, and said in that deep silky voice of his, "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of staying away from you. I _want_ you. So _fuck_ them."

And then he smashed his lips on mine and I couldn't resist because I had to admit I was in love with him even then and I wanted it as much as he did. So when he backed us into a bathroom, locked the door, and began ripping off our shirts, I didn't protest, just helped his remove the clothing, even though at the time I thought all he had wanted was sex and I wanted to just be _with him_.

I should have known he wasn't like that-- I mean we go to the same school together and I saw how everyday he'd turn down all those girls.

But I didn't know. So when, afterwards, I began pulling on my clothes again, I was surprised that he prevented me from doing so.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well...I figured...I mean...My father's probably wondering where..."

And I remembered him rolling his eyes at that and pulling me flush against him. "Sakura. You _know_ our fathers hate each other, _despite_ trying to merge their companies in these stupid meetings. _And_ how they just end up fighting for _hours_. We have time."

I remember looking up at him at that last bit, not quite sure what he meant by '_time_'.

"You think I just wanted to fuck you, don't you."

"Yah..."

"And is that what you wanted?"

"...no..."

"Good. Because I don't want to _just_ sleep with you. I want to be able to do it whenever I want to. And to be able to hold you afterwards. I want to tell you I love you every time I see you and I want everyone to know that _you're mine_."

It was the most I had ever heard him speak, and he had shown the most amount of emotion in those two hours than I had ever seen in him. And just looking into his eyes that time, narrowed and fierce, I knew he meant it.

So I told him, "I am yours. Always have been, always will be. But our fathers-- they can't know...so I think you'll have to settle for me knowing it and you knowing that you mean everything to me."

And he looked at me for a while before he replied. "For now. But I'm _not_ patient. And I'm possessive and selfish-- so even when they do find out-- I'm not letting you go."

And somehow, I was okay with that. Because even though I knew it'd be close to impossible to stay together when they found out, I knew I would say the same thing-- try to do the same. Because I wasn't willing to let him go.

And right now, with him wrapped around me, telling me it's going to be okay, it's perfect.

Everything about this-- about him-- is perfect. His coal black eyes, pale, pale skin and even his midnight hair that's all spiky in the back and looks kinda like a chicken's ass. And how he is two completely different people-- cold, unfeeling, and distant at school, but calm, over-protective at times, and even loving around me.

He always surprises me like that. Because I only knew the school Sasuke. But the Sasuke he showed me-- _only me--_ was so different, its hard to believe its him.

But _it is_. And I _love _it.

I look at the clock and see it's past midnight already. He has to go soon, sneak out back out my window and back to his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." he tries to reassure me. I know I'll see him at school-- but it wasn't the same. I'll just be watching as all those girls throw themselves at him and not be able to do a thing about it.

"Sakura, how do you think I feel? Guys hit on you all the time. I can't even punch their faces in." He's pressing another kiss to my forehead as he reiterates the conversation we've had about a million times before. "It's how it is. For now..."

I don't know how he can read me so well. I used to think it was because it was written on my face, but he says it's because he knows me-- like I know him. He says this is a part of what love is-- finding someone that you work so well with they're like an open book to you and sometimes words aren't necessary.

The day after he told me had to have been the second best day of my life so far-- the first, of course, being the actually day he told me.

I remember that second day vividly. I remember walking into school like it was any other day, knowing it wasn't, saying hello to my friends-- bickering with Ino, laughing with Tenten-- and taking the seat behind him. And how his eyes lifted to meet mine and that blank mask shifted for a second so I could see his onyx eyes soften before we had to look away so no one would notice.

I remember how later that day-- after spending most of the morning sneaking glances at each other-- at lunch, Kiba-- a new kid with spiky brown hair and a wolfish grin-- had apparently been hitting on me. I didn't notice it, of course-- I never did. But I saw Sasuke get up, eyes flashing, and walk out of the cafeteria, ignoring everyone's questions and my curious gaze.

So I knew something was wrong.

Thankfully, Ino gave me an excuse to go after him. I don't know even now if she knows about him and me, but I'm sure she has her suspicions.

But when I got outside the cafeteria, I couldn't find him. I looked up and down the hallway but he was nowhere to be found.

And then there he was, yanking me into an empty classroom and slamming the door behind us.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"How do you not notice? _He's all the fuck all over you!"_

"Who?"

"Kiba!"

"Sasuke what are you--" and then I found I couldn't quite talk because his mouth was on mine, fiercely possessive.

"He's all over you and I can't do shit! I can't even tell him you're mine!" he had hissed in between kisses.

And I had laughed at that, finally understanding. "Sasuke-- you have nothing to worry about. You're the only one I want. Besides...what about your little fan girls?"

It was our first time discussing that matter then.

He had scoffed at that. "Them? They're exactly that-- little fan girls. Nothing more. I'm only interested in a girl with pink hair and green eyes who has a personality polar opposite mine. The only girl I've ever had feelings for. Last time I checked-- you're the only one matching any of those things. The only one I love."

And I had smiled because I realized it was the same for him-- that he saw me the way I saw him-- as the only one.

And then he had continued kissing me.

Its now time for him to go. He has one leg hanging outside the window, the rest of him still in my room, lips pressing against mine.

"I don't want you to go..."

"I don't want to either. But soon...I'll be able to walk through the front door instead of your window and see you whenever."

I smile at the thought. "I'd like that."

One more kiss and he's gone.

This secret we share-- this love that couldn't exist-- I'll keep it forever, I decide, watching him dart across the back lawn and hope the fence. Nothing could take away what I felt.

XXxXx

I don't know what's wrong.

Do I have the flu?

This is the third time this week I'm bent over the porcelain toilet, emptying my stomach of my breakfast.

I almost never got sick…so why now?

I wipe my mouth clean and rinse it out. When I straighten up, I freeze. My eyes lock on the little unopened box on the sink.

Tampons.

_Shit._

And the next second, I'm running to my room, slamming my door open and throwing everything every which way until my hands close around the calendar. My eyes scan the page for this month, then the page for last month.

"Oh…oh _crap."_

I was _at least a month late_.

I couldn't breath properly. It was coming out in strangled gasps as my hand flutters to my stomach. Now that I looked at it, there was the tiniest of difference between how flat my stomach was before and now…

Is this even possible?

But now that I think about it…we almost never use protection. It never even occurred to us…and he knows I don't take the pill.

Really—it's very possible.

In fact, now that I'm thinking about it, I'm surprised it didn't happen before.

But then…what now?

I call Sasuke on my cell phone and he immediately knows something's off— by my voice he says when I ask. I tell him to come over after my parents leave—that I'm going to play sick and so is he today.

I don't have much trouble convincing them I'm sick—I'm still clammy, my skin pale, from throwing up—not to mention I was a little in shock that I might be…

They don't even suspect a thing—just tell me to get plenty of bed rest and ask the maids if I need anything after I assure them they don't need to stay home with me.

So I lock myself in my room so the maids won't try to barge in with soup or something.

As soon as my parents' cars turn off my street, I hear him scaling the fire escape and within seconds, he's inside my room asking what's wrong.

I flinch at the word _'wrong'_. I can't think that way about what might be happening.

And I can't speak properly now, I find, once I open my mouth because the words aren't coming out.

So I take his arm and I lead him silently down the hall, careful not to alert the maids, into my parents' room.

My mother's a doctor—one of the best. So she has all kinds of medical supplies in their room.

I find the box of tests in their bathroom and once he sees what it is, his eyes are wide and now he's following me as if he's in a trance to the bathroom.

I gesture for him to wait in my room while I take it and he walks off numbly. And as soon as I'm back in the bedroom, he's at my side, silently looking over my shoulder at the stick, waiting.

The test says to wait three minutes, but it only takes about a minute to form those two lines that scream _'positive'_.

And he's still frozen at my side, his eyes on the test, as if he can't believe it either.

When I finally find my voice, I talk in a whisper because I don't want to startle him and I know I have to ask this question.

"What…do you want to do?"

And I'm hoping, praying, he doesn't say what my father probably would.

But he doesn't speak—doesn't move for a minute. But then he's on his knees in front of me, his hands pulling me up to stand in front of him and then lifting up my shirt, revealing the tiny, tiny little bulge that we had created. And then he does two things I didn't think he would that has my eyes tearing up at the corners.

First, he presses his lips against my the little bulge softly, ever so softly, then, he looks up at me and asks, "Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?"

And I'm smiling and crying all at once, my arms around him, blubbering out, _'a girl'_—with his hair and my eyes.

And he's arguing that my hair would look better with _his_ eyes and then we're both just sitting on the floor, our hands overlapping on my stomach.

And then reality sets in.

"Oh god…our parents…"

He looks at me. "We can run away…if you want…"

"We're _seventeen_! We can't…not while I'm…Sasuke…let's just tell them…let's…"

And I tell him what we have to do.

Xxxxx

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
You won't ever get too far..._

Xxxxx

My parents and I were already there, sitting on one side of the picnic table, at eight o clock at night—I didn't give them an explanation, just told them to come with me, that we had to talk, and they seemed to understand it was important—in a deserted park, when I see Sasuke and his parents walking across to meet us.

Our fathers react at the same time, their faces simultaneously going from startled to suspicious.

"What's going on here, Haruno?" Sasuke's father demands of mine, taking the seat across form him.

"Hell if I know, Uchiha," my father responds, watching me go to stand by Sasuke.

And then everyone's eyes widen as they see one of my hands automatically intertwining with his, and my other coming to rest on my stomach.

"Oh…Oh no, Sakura…please tell me you're not…" my father can't even finish the sentence, staring at where my hands are.

"Sasuke…you _didn't…"_

We just nod once, to let them know they're right, then peek a glance at each other, as if to reassure ourselves we're in this together, no matter what the outcome.

None of us expected what our mothers did next.

"Oh, honey! Oooh!" my mother was hugging me tight, kissing my cheek feverishly, and Sasuke's mom has tears streaming down her face.

"Oh!" they squeal together. Then they turn to each other. "What do you think—boy or girl?"

"Well it's hard to say—I had two boys so those chances are pretty high, but a girl would be _adorable_!"

My father is the next one to speak, clearing his throat loudly. "Honey, you can't possibly…how can you support…?" he's staring, baffled at the two women.

"She's your _daughter— _"

"And he's your _son— _"

"Get over it!" They spoke almost together now, a united front. "This has gone on long enough, this stupid fight between you two. We've been patient, but now our children need us now!"

"It's time you _get over_ yourselves and look at what's important. Like the fact that we're grandparents now!"

And they were squealing again.

Sasuke and I can't speak. We can't comprehend what's going on because this could be the turning point for everything and we had definitely not been expecting to get _this_ reaction.

And then his father is standing up and he's looking at us with those solemn Uchiha eyes that I love on Sasuke but find a little scary on this tall intimidating man. "You love her?"

Sasuke nods once, as if his tongue's as tied as mine.

"And this is what you want—you will protect her and this child with your life?"

There is another nod, this one much more firm. His grip is tightening on my hand.

"Very well. I support you since you are going about this the way an Uchiha would."

And it's like that's that. My father looks around at all of us before looking straight at Sasuke and telling him he better be a damned good father and then our mothers are smacking him and Sasuke's father is asking me all these questions, like how I do in school—he seems pleased to know I'm top in our class, next to his son—the he's informing me he deems me acceptable to bear his grandchildren and Sasuke and my father are glaring at him.

I'm almost laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Because for once, it feels like things went right, and this just might be my happily-ever-after because I'm with him and he's with me and we're having a kid and no one seems to mind nearly as much as we thought they would.

So maybe…maybe fairytales aren't just in books and those cliché movies. Maybe it's right here, in front of us—all we have to do is be willing to work to get it.

And I know…_I know…_that this is perfection. It's in his eyes that are staring at me now, in the brotherly way our fathers are bickering over whose company should be on the logo now that they have to merge, and even in my stomach, in the little baby that's growing inside me, that we created, that had given us enough courage to stand up and tell our parents.

And it's definitely in the way Sasuke's kissing me now, like there's no tomorrow—only this time I know there is and that, this time, we don't have to hide a thing. He can walk in the front door instead of my window, call me all he wants. And he doesn't even care that our parents are watching now because he just keeps kissing me, over and over, and I can feel the smile on his lips and I know there's one on my face too but I don't stop kissing him back until I hear one of our parents ask a question we never thought of.

"So…where do they live once it's born? Your house or ours?"

But it was still perfection, in the simplest, purest form.

And I wouldn't give it up for the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So??? Review!!! Should I make a sequel or something??? Tell me what you think, meh?


	2. Chapter 3

SEQUEL POSTED

SEQUEL POSTED!!

Called Perfectly Perfect

Go read and review?

Cuz you love me??


	3. Chapter 4

I have decided….

There shall be a sequel to Perfectly Perfect (the sequel to Perfection)

And it shall be called….

'And Everything In Between…'

Or at least I think it will be….

I have a general idea what it will be about, but it will take some time, considering I have other stories to update and I've been trying to get my other oneshots and stuff up…..but I'm not getting very far…..

Just thought you should know….

So if you DO want to read the THIRD (or is the second?) sequel, add this story to your alerts…or add me…or something…because I'll put up another chapter on this when the THIRD sequel is up….


End file.
